forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forgotten Realms Wiki:Article for improvement
June 2007 Please discuss on the talk page! May 2007 It's getting on in May now, so this month will be the big red-link busting session. Bust any reds that you can, but please bear the following in mind: *'Fully sourced' articles score better. A policy regarding the 'proper' way to cite sources is still pending, but for now, please use the guidelines at , with a view to creating an article where any statement can be easily checked for accuracy. *'Record your own progress' on your user page, hopefully in a section called "May 2007 red link busting" or similiar. *Use the and Forgotten Realms Wiki:Requested articles pages to see what pages are most wanted. There is no extra reward for creating a page that is in demand or requested, but it's helpful to have. *Your article will only be counted if at least one article links to it before you create it. *For the purposes of scoring, a stub is a short article of only a few sentences or paragraphs, regardless of how many templates and images are placed in it. Admin decision is final. ;) *Please raise any questions on the talk page. Scoring * Replace a red link with a stub: 1 point * Replace a red link with a full article: 5 points * Fully reference the article*: 4 points * Replace a stub with a full article: 3 points * This must be an article created for this contest, not an existing article, but you can still score these points for articles you have not created yourself. April 2007 Instead of a single article, this month's challenge is to create as many citation templates and articles on source material as possible. Creating a citation template Read the instructions at , but the general process involves copying an existing template. See Category:Citation templates for one you can copy. Creating a book article You can create an article like this for any book, whether it's a sourcebook from any edition, or a novel. Category:Sourcebooks is a good place to start. Copy an existing page to make your own. Keeping track On your own user page, maintain a list of what you've created, with wikilinks. Otherwise, keeping track of each editor's progress will be a tedious case of searching through the change logs. Scoring The player with the highest score at the end of the month (23:59:59 UTC, 30th April 2007) will win! * Creating a citation template from scratch: 1 point * Creating a book description article from scratch: 3 points * Creating both of the above for the same book: 6 points A citation template must include all the necessary details, except for month of first publication. A book description article must contain the book cover image, all the necessary details except for the month of first publication, and the book's synopsis. Please post any questions or anything that's unclear on the talk page! Results # Johnnyriot999 (191) It looks like nobody could beat Johnny's insurmountable points score so he is April's winner! :All hail! Well done Johnnyriot. Zerak talk 19:34, 10 May 2007 (UTC) March 2007 Lolth, the ultimate female deity? NPOV? Get editing! Article prior to improvement drive: * Revision as of 16:02, 21 February 2007. Article after improvement drive: * Revision as of 21:12, 29 Febuary 2007. Number of edits: * 10, a new record! There really weren't that many earth-shattering edits of the article, although it was renamed a few times! Would anyone like to put forward a winner on the talk page, based on the 10 changes between the 2 revisions specified above? February 2007 Forgotten Realms again. It wasn't edited enough in September 2006 and needs another go. Please add as much (relevant) information to the page. You don't have to wait until February to get editing, either! Article prior to improvement drive: * Revision as of 11:39, 17 December 2006. Article after improvement drive: * Revision as of 16:33, 7 Febuary 2007. Number of edits: * Only 2! Both by TOR, so he wins by default! Congratulations to TOR! January 2007 No article. December 2006 No article. November 2006 No article. October 2006 No article. September 2006 Forgotten Realms. Kinda obvious when you think about it, right? Article prior to improvement drive: *Revision as of 00:36, 19 April 2006. Article after improvement drive: *Revision as of 13:22 GMT, 24 September 2006. Number of edits during improvement drive: * 4 Category:Forgotten Realms Wiki